


Three Hits

by TheMarvelLife



Category: Ant-Man (2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hope can't stop hitting scott, Humor, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelLife/pseuds/TheMarvelLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Scott gets hit by Hope in weird situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hits

Hope had agreed to tag along this year with Scott and Cassie to Halloween. Hope wasn't really into kids, but Scott and Cassie had put in enough time and effort that got her to go. Cassie had dressed up in a princess outfit and Scott as a rogue pirate. Scott had a fake hook and a fake eyepatch to go along with the outfit. As one once said, "go big or go home". 

"Arrrrgh." Scott held up his hook and growled at Hope. Hope stared at her phone and completely ignored Scott, Cassie giggled in the background at her fathers failed attempt of a scare tactic.

"Yes Scott?" Hope looked up at Scott with a raised brow and a glare in her eyes.

Scott sighed and chuckled a little. "So, no costume then?"

Hope shrugged and looked down at her business suit. "This is an outfit. I'm going as a," Hope squinted her eyes and hummed looking for the words. "Consecutive business woman that works for a conserved and informative business company."

Scott and Cassie looked at each other, Cassie's jaw was dropped. "What does that mean?"

"That means that she didn't bring a costume this year, sweetie." Cassie smiled and giggled.

"She should've been a princess like me. She would make a good princess."

Hope looked down at the little girl taking in what she had just said. 

Scott nodded and held in a small laugh, "She would make a good princess." Hope looked at Scott and smiled a little. Her and Scott connected eyes for a few moments. Cassie looked up at them, not enjoying the looks and interrupted the silence.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go." She bit her lip and blinked her big brown doe eyes. Scott looked down at his daughter and smiled bright. 

"Of course Peanut. Let's go get some candy!" Cassie laughed and clapped as Scott picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. Scott put his hands on Cassie's knees to keep her in place and she grabbed his head. 

Hope smiled over at Scott and he started to walk ahead. "Peanut, you wanna tell Hope how much candy were getting?"

"A whole bunch," Cassie cheered from the top of her fathers head. 

Scott smiled at the sound of his small daughters voice. "A whole bunch," he repeated trying to be as enthusiastic.

Hope kinda followed closely behind the two. Every now and then she would get a message from her job about scheduling and meetings, messages that she had to actually answer with actual answers and times. 

Scott ran up to doors with Cassie and helped get a handful of candy each time. This was one of the things he had missed about hanging out with his lovely daughter. 

 

Scott had taken Cassie to one of the doors and while she got candy he noticed that Hope was standing by some bushes talking on the phone. He scowled and sighed, she had been on the phone all night. It was Halloween, it was suppose to be scary and fun!

Just as Scott thought that he smirked and looked over to Cassie, who was now done getting candy from the certain door. He motioned for her to be quite, as he put up a solid finger to his lips. 

"Shhhh," he smiled. Cassie nodded and Scott started to slowly creep over to Hope. 

Hope held the small black work phone to her ear and nodded. "Yep, yep, that sounds great. James says that Friday is a good day for him too. Yep....how about 1:30am? That sound good? Great." Hope kept nodding into the phone, obviously no one could see her, but she was really into the call. Her brain working out schedules and fits.

Hope closed the call and slid the phone into her pocket. She sighed and started to turn around. As if on cue, Scott jumped out from behind the bushes.

"ARRGGHHHH!" He shouted. Hope jumped and quickly landed a right hook to his face. Scott fell back a little and grabbed his nose. "Ahh."

Hope noticed who it was and what had just happened, and she went from scared to angry in a matter of seconds. "Really Scott. That was childish! Stop acting like a 3 year old!"

Cassie ran up and laughed at her fathers obvious failure. "Daddy got hit by a girl." She giggled a little bit and tried to cover it with her hands. 

Scott removed his hand from his nose to check it and saw blood, smeared on his fingers. "Awwww, I got a bloody nose. Thanks a lot Hope," Scott said in a very sarcastic voice.

Hope huffed and furried her brows. "Really? This is my fault? If only you hadn't scared me this wouldn't have happened!"

Scott was about to say something when he looked up at her and smiled. "Wait, I scared you? Oooooh. I scared the great Hope Van Dyne!" He held out his non bloody hand to Cassie and she smacked it. 

"You still got beat up by a girl daddy."

Scott nodded. "Yep, a hot girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know whether or not to make make this all one chapter or 3. But the first one-shot seemed long so I just threw in 2 other chapters. Oops. Leave comments if you have anything to say at all. Thx!


End file.
